zekefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SteelWolf/Hi
Ulong Camp Dawn | Duncan | Heather| Jacques | Jen | Lightning | Noah | Rock | Sadie | Taylor Jacques: I won ze gold medal SEV-ER-AL times. You have to be tal-ent-ed like me. Sadie: Oh, can you show us an Ice skating trick? Jacques: No. It is ill-eg-al to show Ice dancing SKILLS to unprofessionals. Sadie: Oh.. Taylor: Pfft, you probably suck at it anyways. You aren't goin anywhere with it. Now stop flooding my mind with your stupid stories. Jacques: *gasp* Duncan: CONF Things were a bit awkward at camp. Taylor is having one of her random girly outbursts and it's really, really annoying. I'm just here to relax and have a vacation but this girl is ruining it. Jen: (walks in) So guys, what's up? Jacques: The ugly girl in-sult-ed my talents! *points to Taylor* Taylor: Whatever loser. Jen: Don't mind her. She's just really bratty and annoying. Taylor: Excuse me? You're the one who tries to make sunglasses work. That's 2009. Get over it. Jen: Honestly, just shut up and stop blaming me because of your actions. Taylor: I'll do what I want. Jen: Taylor...just go running back to your mom :) Dawn: CONF It's only day one and everyone is arguing (sighs) It is ruining our tribe harmony and it's my job to play peacemaker before these conflicts affect our challenge performance. Taylor: CONF I am sick and tired of this whole entire tribe. They're a bunch of weirdos. I want to go home. I hate it here. Jen: CONF Taylor is so obnoxious and annoying. She is going to be the death of this happy tribe. Heather: You guys are maniacs. I thought I was crazy. Dawn: (collecting flowers with Sadie) These will surely boost the morals at camp, right? Sadie: Definitely! Lightning: Sha-Lightning can pick up MORE flowers than you guys! Dawn: It isn't a competition, Lightning. It's all about working together. Lightning: Pfft. Working together rhymes with STUPID. So it's STU-PID. S-T-Q-L-S. STUPID. Now watch my amazing flower picking! (pulls a piece of flower as it breaks in half) This is rigged like the Super Bowl! Noah: Yeah because the perfect thing to compare your annoying Super Bowl talk is flower picking. Koror Camp Amy | Carrie | Courtney| Dave | Gerry | Mickey | Owen | Sanders | Tammy | Topher Carrie: Mickey, you're doing a great job at weaving! Mickey: (sweating) Thanks. Carrie: And Gerry, I love this fish! Gerry: Thanks. Carrie: CONF As of right now, I'm close with Mickey and Gerry. Mickey is one of the nicest and fragile people here. And Gerry is such a great man. He reminds me of my grandpa. Amy: (rolls eyes, watching Carrie) She is so fake. Courtney: What was that? Amy: Nothing. Courtney: You're annoyed by Carrie too? Amy: Oh absolutely. She is so fake. I can't stand her. CONF Carrie is super annoying. She compliments and tries to portray herself as the sweetheart. I can see right through her little act. Courtney: Do you see her nappy hair? Amy: Oh, yes! (giggles) Carrie: (smiling) Sanders: (walking along a path) So Tammy, where do you come from? Tammy: A magical cave full of Vikings where I stand as their leader; oh and there's a wizard. Sanders: Okay. CONF I'm a police officer. It's my job to be able to investigate on people and really see what's going through their head. Tammy's a weirdo though. Tammy: CONF I have a secret I'm hiding from everyone. I told Sanders I live in a viking cave. That's silly. I actually live in a top secret mushroom town where I am the supreme goddess of Viking Helmets and I became all their rules. *laughs* But of course I'm not telling them. That will put a target on my back. Topher: So uh Dave, what's your favorite hairstyle? Dave: I don't really care about those types of things. Topher: Oh, why? Dave: It just seems sort of irrelevant. CONF Topher and I are complete opposites BUT he's the only person who made an effort to talk to me so I unfortunately HAVE to align with him. To win a million bucks; you have to be able to vote people off. And that is a HOBBY of mine. Carrie: (laughing with Gerry) That story is so hilarious! Gerry: Thanks. You're one sweet girl. Carrie: Aw. Mickey: (walks up) Guys! I chopped a coconut! Gerry: (clapping) Carrie: (claps) I love hanging out with you two. Can like, us three stick together? Mickey: Sure. Gerry: Sure. CONF I trust Carrie and I trust Mickey. I like our little alliance. We all are trustworthy, loyal people and I can't see any of us flipping. We got a social player in Carrie. A smart player in Mickey. And a life experienced player in me. It's a win-win-win. Ulong Camp Dawn | Duncan | Heather| Jacques | Jen | Lightning | Noah | Rock | Sadie | Taylor Sadie: (giggling) That's hilarious! Lightning: The Lightning takes his comedy to the comedy Super Bowl! Heather: I'm not even sure that exists. (mumbles) Idiot. CONF My tribe is obviously less superior and not as...talented as me. I mean; it's not their fault but it's my fault for being too amazing. (Flips hair) Noah: CONF I'm starting to get kind of tired of this tribe. None of them can go ONE minute without talking. I'm the only logical person here. Dawn: I'm feeling a lot of weird vibes. Do we all enjoy it here? Everyone: Yes. Noah: (eyeroll) Heather: (groans) Sadie: Why wouldn't someone enjoy this cool ride? CONF I'm definitely having fun here. Something about Survivor just makes me feel confident and open. I feel like I can be myself without being judged. There's so many different personalities here and I'm just one of them. During my childhood, I was judged because I wasn't like the other girls and I was different. That taught me to not give up and to only focus on MY opinion. And I'm proud of myself. It's an art piece that I; myself; created. Koror Camp Amy | Carrie | Courtney| Dave | Gerry | Mickey | Owen | Sanders | Tammy | Topher Amy: *to Courtney* You know; if we hate Carrie so much; possibly a temporarily team-up against her will do the trick? Courtney: Oh, I am so in. Amy: Amazing. CONF Carrie's fakeness is going to get voted off...along with Carrie. She doesn't deserve to stay in this game. She's annoying and I want her gone. Courtney: CONF Amy is aggressively targeting Carrie and she's my only ally so far; so I HAVE to go along with it. And Carrie going might not be bad. She's a threat to win. Immunity Challenge Chris: Come on in guys! (The two tribes march to their mats; giving competitive glances to each other) Chris: Alright. Owen, how's the Koror tribe holding up? Owen: It's just one big happy.. Topher: Family? Owen: PARTY! Tammy: (high fives Owen) Chris: Rock, how's your tribe? Rock: Really strong and united, Jeff. Jen: Mhm. (rolls eyes) Taylor: *mumbles* Jen is the tribe ruiner. Chris: Alright. (takes cloth off table, showing tribal immunity idol) Immunity is up for grabs. Win this and your entire tribe is safe from tribal. Immunity is what you want in this game. Dave: (clapping) Chris: Alright; for today's challenge six members of your tribe will run to the end of the shore to assemble a boat using puzzle pieces. Once it's out in the water, you will paddle to a crate of puzzle pieces. You will return it to shore where four other members will assemble a Survivor puzzle. First tribe to do so wins immunity! Alright, let's get started. I'll give you a minute to strategize. (Moments later) Chris: For Ulong; Duncan, Rock, Jacques, Lightning, Jen, and Taylor are running. For Koror; Courtney, Amy, Sanders, Tammy, Topher, and Carrie are running. Survivors ready....GO! (They all begin running up a sand hill then to the end of the shore; where they reach puzzle pieces) Chris: Everybody rips through the sand and is assembling the boat. Those pieces are HEAVY. Tammy: (exhaustedly carrying pieces) Chris: Tammy REALLY struggling. Amy: (grabs piece from Tammy and puts it in) There. Chris: Amy making some progress for Koror! Jacques: Not only am I an ex-cell-ent ice dancer; but I am great at puzz-les. (quickly assembling boat) Chris: Jacques QUICKLY making the boat. Ulong now has the lead! Tammy is still struggling! Jacques: (puts in last pieces) Lets go! (pushing boat in water and jumps in with everyone) Chris: Ulong now paddling! Koror needs to pick it up! Courtney: (puts in last piece) Let's go! Let's go! (Pushes boat into water) Chris: Koror now in the water but Ulong has a huge lead! Ulong: (paddling cohesively) Chris: Ulong using some nice team work! Ulong: (reaches crate) Chris: Someone has to dive in and untie the crate! Keep it moving! Duncan: (dives in and begins untying) Chris: It is DUNCAN untying the crate for Ulong. Koror: *reaches crate* Sanders: (dives in and begins untying) Chris: It is SANDERS untying the crate for Koror. And she is flying through those knots! Sanders: (quickly moving through knots) Chris: Sanders undoing more knots! Sanders: (releases crate and throws it onto boat) Chris: It is now Koror in the lead! They are paddling back! Carrie: (paddling) Stroke! Chris: They have good teamwork! Duncan: (struggling to untie) Jacques: Let me do it! Duncan: Fine. (goes back into boat) Jacques: (dives in and begins untying) Chris: Jacques now in the water for Ulong! Koror: (reaches shore and hands crate to puzzle makers) Chris: Koror is doing the puzzle! It is Gerry, Mickey, Owen, and Dave doing the puzzle! Mickey: (putting pieces in) Chris: This is a fifty piece puzzle that requires you to visually see the bigger picture. Jacques: (releases crate and puts it on boat, then climbs back in) (The boat tips over) Chris: Ulong's boat tips over! Whatever lead they had is GONE! It's a disaster! (They climb back in and place their crate back, and begin paddling! Gerry: (puts pieces in) Chris: Ulong finally back in the boat and paddling! Mickey: Don't those pieces go there? Gerry: Oh fuck! (takes all pieces out and begins rearranging it) Chris: Koror messed up and is redoing the puzzle! That opens up the door for Koror! Ulong: (reaches shore and hands crate to puzzle makers) Chris: Ulong is now doing the puzzle! It is Dawn, Sadie, Noah, and Heather doing the puzzle. Sadie: (begins putting pieces in) Mickey: (puts pieces in) Chris: It's head to head. Ulong has caught up! Noah: (quickly assembling puzzle) Heather: (puts in final piece) DONE! Chris: ULONG wins immunity! (Everyone is seen back on their mats) Chris: Alright. (grabs tribal immunity idol) Dawn: (walks up and cheerfully grabs idol) Taylor: (rolls eyes) Sucks I can't vote off Jen. Jen: Can you like shut up? Taylor: No. You have been criticizing my every move. You have got to stop nagging people. Jen: It's because you can't do anything. Carrie: I may not be on your tribe but if I may step in; you can't say she can't do anything. She needs encouragement. Jen: Shut up. Chris: Alright. Head out. Amy: CONF So Carrie goes up to join Taylor and Jen's argument acting like its her business. It isn't. She's going to join with them and destroy my- I mean, our tribe. If these people had brains, they'd vote for Carrie tonight. It's SIMPLE. Ulong Camp Dawn | Duncan | Heather| Jacques | Jen | Lightning | Noah | Rock | Sadie | Taylor Sadie: (walking down beach) Rock: (walks up to Sadie) Hey! Sadie: Oh, hi. Rock: What's up? Sadie: I ate some beans and everybody gave me a weird look.. Rock: Oh. Sadie: It's high school all over again. Rock: Hey; I'm an outcast too. I get it. Sadie: Really? :O Rock: Absolutely. Most people don't appreciate my air guitar. Sadie: *laughs* CONF Rock is really funny and he's an outcast like me. He's a fun guy to be around and it's great for the tribe. Rock: CONF Sadie's a cool chick. She's someone I can talk to. And I like getting to know her. Koror Camp Amy | Carrie | Courtney| Dave | Gerry | Mickey | Owen | Sanders | Tammy | Topher Carrie CONF I feel..somewhat comfortable tonight. I noticed a potential two targets tonight. One is Courtney. Courtney is way too bossy, cruel, and really, really intelligent. She's a HUGE threat. The other is Amy. She's disrespectful, impolite, bad attitude, and she's a loose cannon. I can't decide WHICH one should go but I want to get a plan moving. (Courtney and Amy are on beach as the other eight tribe members are huddled in shelter) Carrie: It's got to be Courtney or Amy. Owen: You got it! Sanders: CONF Carrie has really good ideas. Her plan is to take out one of two negative vibes. Courtney or Amy. It's totally doable and going to be totally good for all of our games. Dave: CONF I underestimated Carrie. She's coming in HARD. She is playing on the fast lane and I don't like it at all. Tammy: Do we think either of them has idols? Mickey: The last time I caught them looking for an idol was on day one. Ever since then, I noticed a LUMP in Amy's bag. Gerry: Now, now. I think Courtney has it. Sanders: Yeah. Courtney's WAY too comfortable. Carrie: Okay then let's split it. Four Amy; four Courtney Topher: Who's voting who? Carrie: Gerry, Mickey, Dave, and I vote Amy. Tammy, Sanders, Topher, and Owen vote Courtney. Owen: Okay! CONF I'm going to blend in with the crowd and join the partay! I'm here for the fun! And I'm having fun! Woo-hoo! Tammy: CONF The plan is for us to split the votes. There's no problem with that so Amy or Courtney are going home. Amy: (to Courtney) You think they're talking? Courtney: Oh, duh. Amy: They're definitely splitting it. Courtney: Oh, agreed. So all we need is...two people. Amy: But who? CONF Those people think they're slick. I know EXACTLY what they're up to and it'll be fun to ruin their plans. My vote is for CARRIE. No questions asked. Courtney: (walks up to Topher) What's your like...thought process? Topher: Oh, well my shampoo needs to be a little bit more- Courtney: Not that. Topher: Oh. Then what? Category:Blog posts